The present invention belongs to the field of radiology intended for study of object in particular of the human body in general and of certain organs in particular, such as the breasts, the heart, the circulatory system, etc.
As is standard, a radiology device comprises an X-ray tube capable of emitting an X-ray beam along a given axis, an X-ray receiver placed on the path of the X-ray beam, the organ to be studied being interposed between the X-ray tube and the receiver, and a support of the X-ray tube and receiver capable of displacing them along at least one axis, with a view to obtaining the positioning desired in relation to the organ to be studied. The radiology device further contains an electric power supply intended for the X-ray tube and possibly different electric motor or actuators, and a control of the X-ray tube making it possible to obtain the proper adjustments. The X-ray receiver is equipped with a digital type X-ray detector to display the image obtained on a video screen and/or to print it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,797 is an example of a known device.
When used the operator could commit errors resulting in serious disadvantages. For example, in the case of mammography, a lateral error can lead to taking a biopsy not on the breast presenting microcalcifications or other symptoms, but on the other breast with none of these symptoms.